


在劫难逃

by L_Uranus



Category: ONEUS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Uranus/pseuds/L_Uranus
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 6





	在劫难逃

*  
七月的机场人总是多得要命。  
就像是一群被圈进热锅里的蚂蚁。  
金建学看着机场里因为飞机晚点而躁动不安的人群这样想着，一边嚼着口香糖从口袋里掏出一副墨镜戴上。  
经纪人在他身后奋力推着行李车，又要拼命跟上金建学行走飞速的步伐，额头不停歇地渗着点点汗水。  
尽管金建学退圈之后和故城已阔别三年，可四周还是有人认出了他的容颜并发出小范围的惊呼。  
金建学依旧没有减慢行进的脚步，只是调整了一下有些僵硬的面部肌肉，挂上一副同三年前如出一撤的营业性微笑，抬起头来朝周围呼叫着他名字的粉丝微微点头示意。  
匆匆在拥挤人群中穿梭的身影在瞥见机场大厅的巨型液晶屏幕上的那张脸时顿了一顿。  
大屏幕上滚动播放着不知是最近什么时候的采访视频，明晃晃的红色大标题霸道地写着“当红歌手李抒澔演唱会疑似改动歌词示爱情人”。  
词条下大概是李抒澔上班时候的画面，扛着长枪短炮的记者把保姆车的车门围得水泄不通，黑色的话筒像阴森森的枪口一个个直直捅向李抒澔的胸口，记者们叽叽喳喳地叫喊着些没人能听得清的问题。  
屏幕上的李抒澔把口罩拉得很高，可还是遮不住面色憔悴，曾经总是弯着的笑眼仿佛已经失去了光彩，不再像三年前那样灵动调皮，笼罩在一片灰黑的阴影里。  
金建学在墨镜后微不可察地皱了皱眉。  
经纪人有些紧张地小声叫着“金制作人”，金建学很快回过神来，重新低下头快步淹没进茫茫人海。  
“走，我们回家。”

*  
金建学是肆城典型的转型制作人成功的爱豆。  
在做制作人之前，金建学只是个小小的rapper，因为不是地下出身而总是被其他说唱艺人看不起的小rapper。  
由于被粉丝们称为“人间沼泽”的零下二度低沉魅惑嗓音，以及长期坚持锻炼造就了发达的肱二头肌和完美的身形，再搭配上那双标志的丹凤眼，成为了无数少女心中的不二人选。  
大多数粉丝只朦朦胧胧地知道金建学的出身并不简单，大抵是个家境不错却依旧执着于追随梦想的上进青年，和同公司的歌手李抒澔的关系十分要好。  
尤其是在他成功转型制作人之后，金建学的事业开始转向幕后，发展得一路平坦且顺利。  
只是很少有人知道金建学和他所签约的娱乐公司老板存在深一层关系。  
老板金英助是他同父异母的哥哥。  
而李抒澔曾是他的情人。  
唯一令人无法理解的事情是，金建学是在人气正旺的时候宣布的转型幕后制作人，不久之后便一张机票只身前往了意大利。  
有些人说，他赚够了钱，是想要去过自己真正追求的生活。  
也有人说，他是在意大利和圈外女友订了婚。  
还有人说，他在圈内惹了惹不起的大牛，退圈是为了出去避难。  
可是除了他，没有人知道他突然转型的真正原因。  
只有他自己知道，他退圈真的只是一时倔强。  
而这份倔强，一倔便是三年。

*  
金建学推开高级会所的旋转门时，震天响的音乐噪音争先恐后地奔涌而来填满他的耳朵。  
方才窝在沙发上抱着枕头刷手机的男人随手扔掉了抱枕站了起来，朝金建学张开双臂略带着些趔趄地走了过来。  
还是像三年前那样，那人两只手上前搂住金建学的脖子，脸埋进他宽阔的肩，开口说话还是一如既往的撒娇语气。  
“建学哥，你终于舍得回来了。”  
金建学顺势搂住那人的腰，安慰性地轻轻拍了拍，问候的语气里有藏不住的愉悦笑意。  
“东柱呀，这三年过得怎么样？”  
“还能怎么样？演戏唱歌跑行程。”  
孙东柱不满地撇撇嘴，抬起头来的时候两只眼睛却又变得亮晶晶的。  
“哥，听说你这次回来是打算定居了，英助哥说的真的吗？”  
金建学揽上孙东柱的肩膀压着他重新坐回沙发里，却也不着急回答他的问题，而是从自己随身携带的包里掏出一个盒子来。  
“哇，Elsa手办！限量版的！”  
小孩看向金建学的眼神被激动的情绪点亮，随后却又不知道是因为想到了什么，那双明亮的眼睛像是通电不畅的白炽灯，忽闪了几下又灭了下去。  
“哥真的还是喜欢Elsa吗，可我更喜欢Anna啊。”  
金建学伸出去想要揉孙东柱头发的手顿在了空气中。  
“所以这次回来还是为了抒澔哥吗？”  
金建学的目光躲闪着不敢看向孙东柱的眼睛。  
“我回来也只不过是想向他讨一个说法而已。”

*  
俗话所说的冤家路窄，金建学今天可算见识到了。  
老友相逢难免喝酒会过度，更何况孙东柱已不再是当时的那个未成年的孩子，二人又各怀心事，觥筹交错间一次接一次地碰杯，不知何时便喝得微醺。  
午夜过半，金建学搀扶着蹒跚的孙东柱走出会所，醉眼惺忪地想要掏出手机叫车。  
不知是不是因为酒精麻痹了小脑，当金建学努力了三次不止还没能成功把手机从口袋中解救出来后，便愤恨地骂了句脏话，抬手便要讲握在手中的袋子往地上砸。  
手腕却忽然被几根透着凉意的手指束缚住，金建学刚想挣脱开来，质问来者是谁。  
他睨斜着醉眼，却在看清那人的脸之后惊讶地定格住所有动作。  
那人冷冷清清地伫立在夜晚的寒风中，简单的高领毛衣扎进裤腰，外面搭配的黑色长外套更衬得身姿挺拔。  
优越的侧脸在黑夜中切割出清晰的轮廓，一如金建学每次见到他的那样立体且精致，只是却不再是往日那个同他肆意打闹嬉笑的活泼模样。  
那人不顾金建学讶异的目光，只是用下巴扬向孙东柱的所在之处向他的助理示意着。  
“喏，你先送他回家。”  
“那您怎么办？”  
李抒澔转过含着笑意的笑眼来和金建学对视，金建学却下意识地移开了还残留着眷恋的目光。  
“我嘛，就开这位先生的车送他回家。”  
目送着助理的车消失在暗夜中，李抒澔整了整衣衫的领子，嘴角挂着一抹标志性的温柔笑容看向金建学。  
“走，我带你回家。”

*  
原先是金建学自己选择回国来找李抒澔“兴师问罪”的。  
他很想质问李抒澔这三年到底有没有想他，他很想问问他三年前他问过他的问题他究竟有没有想好如何回答。   
只是事到如今，不知道如何开口的人也是他。  
窗外的街灯在飞速向后倒退着，直到连成一道不会坠落的彗星模样。  
安静的车厢内空气仿佛是静止的，只有熟悉的李抒澔专属的淡淡香水的气味偷偷溜进金建学的鼻腔，骚挠着他的感受器，刺激着他的神经，无时不刻地在提醒着他，此时坐在他身边的人正是让他任凭自己颓丧潇洒了三年，却依旧念念不忘的人。  
清甜的新鲜水蜜桃香味，像是香水又不像香水的味道，温柔而不张扬，却在顺从中透露着个性。是独属于李抒澔的味道。  
金建学收回望向窗外的眼神，微微侧过头穿透不过半米的空气，静静描摹着李抒澔一如往常的侧脸。  
他从小到大都厌恶香水这种东西的存在，可是水蜜桃味出现在这个人身上的时候竟然该死地迷人。  
那人突出的喉结像是群峰峻岭中耸立的峭壁，而专注望向前方的眼睛微眯着，这样的神情金建学也见过无数次。  
李抒澔正襟危坐的模样和金建学记忆中和他初见的模样别无他异，好像在脑海里就要慢慢重合了。

-  
金建学还记得和李抒澔第一次相见是在一次宴席上。  
金英助本是自己同父异母的兄弟，父亲再娶了金英助的母亲，二人便在不久之前搬进自己家来定居。  
只是始料未及的是，几乎从不拘言笑的父亲竟然为了金英助的到来而办了如此盛大的宴席。  
当年金建学秉承着“混世魔王”的名号，他毫不犹豫地扔掉了父亲准备给他的整套晚礼服，而唯独挑了一件不伦不类的破洞牛仔裤，在左耳上戴了满排银闪闪的耳钉，便漫步去了大礼堂。  
大抵父亲也是向下放过些什么话，大家对金家这位公子哥的秉性也是有所耳闻，所以当金建学面色阴沉带着砍人的气场姗姗来迟时，在场宾客也没有表现出过多的诧异。  
金建学旁若无人地坐在饭桌前，无比嚣张地把盛着披萨的盘子端到了自己的面前，丝毫没有也不屑于在意和他同席吃饭的其他人的神情。  
所以在这样的情景下，李抒澔便显得别具一格起来。

酒席过半，桌上的菜肴已经被消灭地差不多了，大人们开始煞有其事地挨个桌子敬酒。  
金建学向来讨厌这种形式主义的活动，特别是不仅要看大人们故作亲和的虚伪笑容，还会被强行塞进手里一只盛满红酒的高脚杯，让他一个个去碰杯回礼。  
在敬酒的队伍逼近他们所在的餐桌之时，金建学厌恶地扭过了头不去看笑容做作的社会人士们，他不愿意看到那些本不愿同他讲话的人却非要装出满面笑容阿谀奉承。  
李抒澔就是在这个时候闯入他的视线的。  
那人和金英助端着酒杯并肩立于他父亲的身侧，看起来也大概年长自己几岁的样子，可是举手投足却不同于社畜的圆滑世故，看向金建学的神情甚至还带着些许天真烂漫。  
明明已是三伏天气，那人依旧一丝不苟地穿着白色衬衣打着领结，端庄地举起杯来眯着笑眼和长辈碰杯，又低头在和金英助窃窃私语些什么。  
原本就长了一副看起来极为亲切的好皮囊，特别是那一双一笑就仿佛会溢出蜜来的眼睛，拉近了和众多人的距离感。  
可真想捏着他的下巴把整杯红酒从他的唇灌进他的嘴里，再看着他无辜呛咳的模样一定极能满足金建学的征服欲。  
金建学想着便摸索着桌子上的红酒杯慢慢站了起来，磨磨蹭蹭地走到李抒澔面前，最终却也只是歪着头举起手里的酒杯和李抒澔的杯子碰了碰。  
“哥。”  
那人转过头来，脸上一瞬间的愣怔转瞬即逝，而后依旧是一副温柔至极、恰到好处的微笑。  
“这个应该是你的弟弟，叫金建学吧。”  
金建学转头便看到嘴角就要咧到耳根的金英助冲着李抒澔笑着。  
“对，他是我弟弟。以后他有什么难处说不定就要求你帮忙了。”  
“放心吧，只要在我能力范围内，绝对会是供不应求。”  
轻轻举起的酒杯，微微的点头示意，脸庞在朦胧灯光的笼罩之下显得更加熠熠生辉。  
金建学却脑袋一歪计上心头来。  
他拉过李抒澔的一只手朝礼堂外飞快地走着，在那人反应过来之前便冲出了礼堂，一边朝着身后大喊着“只要抒澔哥陪着我就够了”，一边又飞速地不要命地狂奔。  
当金建学顽劣地爬上屋顶，仰面躺倒在瓦片上翘着二郎腿仰望星空的时候，李抒澔在地面上紧张地盯着他看。  
“哥，要上来和我一起吗？”  
“可是…宴会还在进行呢，我要陪金英助敬酒。”  
“切，你是刚配金英助踏入社会吗，还是害怕弄脏你那身昂贵的礼服？”  
李抒澔没有辩解，只是顺着金建学视线的方向也向空中眺望了一眼。  
满天星辉流淌成不会枯竭的银河，在宇宙深处弹奏着旖旎的歌。  
只是在很久之后才知道，这是金建学每次和父亲吵架闹矛盾，或是想念自己亲生母亲的时候，短暂逃离的地方。  
月光也是在这个时候缓缓降落，拥抱住他面前的这个人，勾勒出一副散发着微光的认真脸庞。

-  
就像此刻被车内行车仪的微弱灯光笼罩着一样，认真又安静到让人不忍心打破。  
即将涌至唇边的千言万语又好像失去了存在的理由，金建学也只是呆呆地盯着李抒澔的侧脸发愣。  
那人却忽然偏过头来，留给他一个意义不明的坏笑。  
“怎么，有什么想问我的吗？直接讲就好了。”  
你，这三年，到底有没有想我？  
可到头来，金建学却也只毫无灵魂地摇了摇头。  
“建学，你是不是想问我，你走的这三年我有没有想你？”

*  
车子在豪华的庭院中熄灭了头灯，顺带着也停止了散发着粘腻汽油味道的鼻息。  
金建学站在楼下仰望着公寓楼星星点点的昏黄灯光，猜测着李抒澔的家究竟会隐藏在哪一扇窗背后。  
“别看了，还是30楼。走吧。”  
30楼，像三年前一样，他依旧是那个疯狂偏爱住在顶楼的他，他依旧是那个明明有能力包下整个别墅群却依旧甘愿蜗居在每一栋高楼的顶层的他。  
仿佛洞悉了金建学的思虑，李抒澔突然开口，清冷的声音像夜风中流动的月光。  
“因为，好像只有30层，才能给我安全感。”  
“别墅太空太冷了，不像我的家。”

*  
电梯里的空气好像永远缺少氧气。  
压抑的感觉拉扯着疯狂跳动的脉搏，金建学和李抒澔的视线都定格在楼层的显示屏上暗自较劲。  
分明是想要以成功者的姿态出现在李抒澔的面前，告诉他这辈子都与他势不两立，缺了李抒澔他金建学依旧还可以活的好好的。  
只是现在看来，这个荒唐的想法好像占了下风。电梯停止传来“叮”的一声，将金建学从他纠结的世界中拽了出来。  
“这不是你第一次来这里了吧？”  
当然不是第一次了，金建学对这个地方熟悉到就好像闭上眼睛，就可以想起来当年言笑晏晏的所有场景。  
“我记得，我大学的时候是有经常来的。”

-  
当年的18岁应当正是意气风发的年龄，如果这样的年龄没有和放荡牵扯上关系的话，应当也是潇洒的。  
也许是因为金建学的父亲不怎么管他，又或许是因为他不乐意受束缚的天性，铸就了他如脱缰的野马般无人可驾驭的性格。  
只是智商可观的他还是考上了本省相当不错的大学，而好巧不巧，李抒澔也正在那个大学的在读研究生。  
届时，金英助已经开始接管金建学父亲的公司，也许是得益于李抒澔和他从小一同长大的情谊，李抒澔便已经和金英助的公司签订了合约。  
这个时候金建学的父亲仿佛幡然醒悟，意识到了这么多年来对金建学疏于管教，便请求金英助多带带他。  
可金英助的公司刚刚起步，那有什么时间理睬金建学，便把拜托了李抒澔任由他多帮助一下他的弟弟。  
只是这一撒手，竟在未来的几年里铸成了另他后悔莫及的错。

李抒澔本就天性聪颖，在处理自己学业课业的同时兼顾这样一个不听话的小学弟的学习好像并不吃力。  
不过，金建学好像并不再像从前那样叛逆，而是变成了一个粘人却又霸道的角色，总是喜欢亦步亦趋地跟着李抒澔，仗着李抒澔的奖学金和兼职的薪水，蹭吃蹭喝蹭住。  
李抒澔一度觉得自己明明年纪轻轻，却不明不白地多了个半大不大的儿子。

-  
“其实，那时我经常跟着你回家的时候，就已经喜欢上你了。”  
不知道是不是因为酒精麻痹上头，金建学嘴边忽然跑出没头没尾的一句话。  
李抒澔触碰密码锁的手微微顿了一下。  
“我知道的。”  
也是，他作为理科生如此高的智商，怎么可能看不出来金建学的那点小心思。

*  
李抒澔家里的布局和三年前好像也没有太大的差异，依旧是有些凌乱却依旧冰冷得像酒店还未收拾好的客房。  
“Leedo，你还去住客厅旁边的那间客房，我一会给你找一床新的被子还有…”  
剩下的半句话在转身看到倚靠在卧室门口的金建学的那一刻顿住，李抒澔有一瞬间的愣怔。  
卧室的灯没有开，唯一的光线来源只是走廊上的廊灯，倾斜着投射在金建学宛若曲线凌厉棱角分明的脸颊上，半暗半明。  
也许是因为失去视力后其他的感官都会变得格外敏感，李抒澔在黑暗中捕捉不到金建学的神情，却感受到此刻围绕在他周身的空气忽然凝滞了。  
所以，静谧黑暗中声线的每一次颤抖和波动都显得格外突兀。  
“哥，你不是说你不喜欢我吗？可是为什么？为什么那套Elsa的表演服你还保留着？为什么！”

-  
李抒澔是实打实理科出身的直男，所以这种让他戴上假发男扮女装的事情他一直都很抗拒。只是，若那个指使他的人是金建学的话，一切好像就不那么一样了。  
那是大学时候的一次校级英语短剧竞赛，孙东柱拉着金建学在同学的帮助大概组好了团队，可还是迟迟选不出女主。  
英语短剧是选自《冰雪奇缘》的改编，用英语讲就是Frozen。  
不知道是谁先怂恿着提议说金建学有一个英语还不错的哥哥，那不如就让他的哥哥反串Elsa。  
也是在约李抒澔吃饭的时候和他提了一句，没想到李抒澔先是不要命地和金建学拌嘴，打闹了好久，最后竟然真的郑重其事地答应了下来。  
有了李抒澔作为Elsa，短剧彩排的进行便如同顺水推舟。

努力训练的过程在脑海中的成像早已不清晰分明，只是当时宣布得到一等的喜悦就算如今偶然想起还是心血澎湃的感觉。  
本来说好的要摆庆功宴，只是不等颁奖典礼结束，组长便搬出几箱烧酒来，一切就一发不可收拾了。  
作为主演，饰演Elsa的李抒澔和饰演Kristoff的金建学都被成员们灌下了不少酒。  
当时的孙东柱还没有完全成年，金建学秉着未成年不能喝酒的原则，不管不顾自己实际上也不怎么样的酒量，特男子汉地一杯一杯帮孙东柱拦下。  
李抒澔也好不到哪里去，孙东柱走上前抱住金建学的那瞬间便没什么人来灌他们了，没凑够热闹的那波人便都冲着李抒澔去了。  
金建学看着李抒澔慢慢爬上绯红的脸颊，本想夺过那人手中的酒杯也替他一饮而尽，却被孙东柱拉住了衣角，眼睛亮亮地小心翼翼地求他陪着他。  
金建学只得陪着孙东柱坐下来，看着李抒澔那里毫不停歇地一杯又一杯，原本白皙脸颊逐渐滚烫，不知什么时候李抒澔便独自离开了宴席。  
孙东柱彼时困得已经躺在沙发上睡着了，金建学脱下自己的外套盖在了孙东柱身上，也借故摆脱了成员们的纠缠，有些踉踉跄跄地去后台寻找李抒澔。

他在化妆室看到了李抒澔。  
那人背对着他站在化妆镜面前，摆弄着用卡子牢牢别在头发上的假发。  
白金色的麻花辫已经有些散了，被他捋至胸前，镜子倒影出他由于微醺而桃红的脸颊，欲说还休的眼角的眼线微微晕染开来了。  
不知道是不是因为太过笨重的戏服，或是密不透风的化妆室，金建学只觉得自己的呼吸开始变得粗重，上下起伏的胸脯的频率竟然有些无法控制了。  
“哥…”  
那人有些单薄的身体转了过来，面上的粉黛还未卸去，呈现出一副腮红略显过分的脸颊和水润饱满的唇，无不散发着性感诱惑的信号。  
金建学突然觉得深呼吸也无法拯救他了。  
下意识地去拽下李抒澔水纱质感的蓝色披风，而那人却丝毫没有反抗便更加刺激了金建学的神经。  
金建学大手一推，李抒澔便跌坐在化妆镜前的桌子上。镜子里他的轻衣被一层层褪去，直到被散乱发丝遮遮掩掩的脊背在镜中暴露无余。  
宽大的手掌揽过那人光滑的后颈，嘴唇在下一秒便摸索着寻找到那人的唇，并贴了上去。  
灼热的四瓣相互触碰迸溅火花，金建学还是像个莽撞的毛孩一般毫无章法地啃咬着李抒澔的柔唇，长驱直入强行撬开那人紧闭的牙关，在软湿温热的腔室中攻城掠地。  
那人濒临窒息的强烈喘息和轻哼从二人相接的牙齿传导入颅，贴上李抒澔耳畔的秀发随着他人的呼吸来回扫动，如一只小手不安分地挠在金建学蠢蠢欲动的心脏上。  
金建学忽然觉得，接吻好像是远远不够了的。  
于是就像是体格初丰的健犬，利齿一口咬上李抒澔突出的喉结，舌尖来回舔舐，感受着破碎的呻吟声从软骨中溢出时经历的颤动。  
随手从化妆台上抄过一瓶身体乳倒入手心，金建学感受到李抒澔紧张的手揽上他的后颈，他便加快了探索李抒澔后穴的速率。  
仿佛干涸已久的枯井涌入了第一汪春水，夹带着春日特有的炽热和肆无忌惮涌入，滋润着井内的每个角落。  
当他们负距离接触的时候，金建学感受到了李抒澔战栗着的颤抖，便加大了相拥的力度，仿佛想在在飘摇乱世之中追寻一方令他安心的港湾。  
“哥，你爱我吗？你说，Elsa喜欢的人是谁？”  
李抒澔的眼神乱了，脸颊不正常的绯红早已盖过微扑的腮红颜色，身体紧紧跟随金建学的运动频率。  
“可Kristoff…是Anna的…丈夫…”  
长长的发丝匍匐在两人的脸颊和耳边，随着呼吸煽动着不知名的暧昧和旖旎。  
金建学好像很不满意这个答案，突然拉紧了和李抒澔贴合的距离。汗水顺着他忽然皱起的眉心滴下，破碎成一片断不成章的呻吟。  
“哥，那如果Kristoff愿意为了Elsa背叛一次Anna呢？”  
细细密密的吻落在他的鬓边，顺着耳畔游移至嘴角。  
“这样呢，哥愿意喜欢我一次吗？”  
榨成碎片的只言片语中隐隐约约可以捕捉到几声低不可闻的音节和叹息。  
“建学…建学…我爱的人…是你…一直都是你…”  
碰撞间溢出的泡沫在二人的裙边镶嵌成两条反着银色光泽的弯弯曲曲的花边。  
最后不知道是谁先松开了谁，金建学的最后记忆只停留在他因为脱力而陷进沙发里，而李抒澔脱力地躺倒在他的腿上。  
只是第二天早上清醒之时，早已不见了李抒澔的身影，就连昨日一片狼藉的化妆桌都恢复了和平的模样。  
就好像，所有的一切都是金建学一个人的南柯一梦。  
那些如泡沫般的幻影都随着竞赛的落幕而消逝了。  
从那之后，李抒澔像是失忆一般没有再提起过那晚发生过的任何事情，而金建学也只当做他酒后断片，默契地同样闭口不提。

-  
李抒澔深吸了一口气，好让自己的声音少一些犹豫的颤抖，听起来更毫无理由地理直气壮一些。  
“建学啊，Kristoff到底应该是Anna的丈夫才对。”  
“可我，不是Anna。”  
说罢，李抒澔背过身去不再愿看金建学的表情，自顾自地更换睡衣。  
一股蛮力却忽然将他扑倒在床上，接踵而来的是来自锁骨难以忍受的刺痛。  
“金建学！你疯了！你是狗吗？快点松开！”  
肩膀上的刺痛感消失了，取而代之的是湿漉漉的一片冰凉。  
“可是哥，金英助又是怎么回事？你为什么要和他虚与委蛇？”  
“Leedo啊…”  
“哥，你是不是觉得我这种人，就是该招之即来，挥之则去？  
我对你而言，是不是真的不重要？”  
李抒澔叹了一口气，伸手抚上金建学发质不太好而毛茸茸的脑袋揉了揉，还是像过去的无数次那样安抚着他的后背。  
“金总，他只是我的老板罢了，我不可能不听从他的安排。”  
“建学，没有必要的，你可以选择的人比我都好得多。”  
“没必要的，没必要非要和我这个老男人厮守。”  
金建学在大床上翻了个身，侧着身子盯着李抒澔哀伤的眼睛。  
“可是你就是你。  
而我这辈子只想上你。”

金建学一只手禁锢住洪知秀骨骼突出的脚踝，将腿折向身后，在他的腰畔蜷曲成一个耻辱的角度。  
早已预备好的油状液体被金建学攥进手心，润湿指尖，直到达到和他的体温一样灼热的程度。  
细密的吻如蜻蜓点水般降落在李抒澔流畅的肩颈线，一手从腋下穿过环上李抒澔的前胸，另一只手不安分地寻找着身后柔软腔室的入口。  
侧卧在前的那人呼吸却忽然乱了分寸，金建学发烫的鼻翼略带狂野地亲吻李抒澔的颊，扇动起阵阵晚风旋转缠绕，直到形成龙卷风的漩涡将二人完全吸入。  
李抒澔感受到什么灼烧的什物侵犯进了他的下体，隐处撕裂的疼痛却又夹杂着快感汇成一股激烈的电流直逼大脑。  
窗外流光溢彩的霓虹灯融化了，透过落地窗映入李抒澔透亮的眸子，再幻化成两行滚烫的热泪流淌出来。  
苦涩齁咸的泪液又冲刷下汗水顺着两人想贴着由于激动而颤抖的肌肤向下流淌，像强力胶一般加大了两人想贴的力度，却又在半路被金建的舌拦下，摩擦过红润的唇最终进入口中。  
李抒澔感受到他的灵魂仿佛早已被无数只快感酝酿而成的蝴蝶煽动着薄翅，带上高空。  
明明只需一次轻微的声带振动便可以享受从高空坠落的快感，可是他却依旧紧闭双唇，也不愿任何嚼碎的声音从唇边溢出。  
任凭他死死抓紧金建学驾驶的船在凶涛骇浪的爱潮中沉沉浮浮，汗水浸湿了被褥。  
李抒澔还是紧咬着牙关，死死不肯放出仅藏在口中的呻吟，好像一开口便会溺死在月色的海洋里。  
滚动的喉结酝酿着他波涛汹涌的情绪，耳骨被金建学含在嘴里吮吸出色情的水渍声，引得他浑身阵阵战栗，终于那些连接成串被嚼碎的音节，还是抵抗不住强烈的撞击而迸发出来。  
声音好像又都被淹没在了亲吻中，李抒澔感受着金建学紧贴着自己的肌肉亢奋地震动。  
金建学把李抒澔彻头彻尾地禁锢在自己的怀里，从身后一点点剥离，就好像在剥离着他永远参不透的内心，从此之后只将自己的全部尽数塞进李抒澔的心里。  
他甚至顾不得李抒澔深处的痉挛，任凭淫乱的水声淹没一切，隐没所有，从此万物便可从头开始。  
强烈的撞击仿佛要贯穿他的灵魂深处，让他的灵魂和肉体分崩离析。  
激烈持续着干柴烈火的碰撞，金建学最终还是把体液尽数存留在了李抒澔的身体里。  
他舔舐着着李抒澔的耳垂，就好像越是淫乱的动作才越能留住他们之间的记忆。  
而李抒澔也紧紧拥住金建学，就好像要和他一同去黑暗中沉沦。  
直到，他的呼吸变得和夜色一样温柔。 

*  
金建学直到后半夜才猛然惊醒，却早已不见了怀里的人。  
床上空空荡荡、冷冷清清，就好像不曾有人来过。  
只是抬眼，却又在落地的飘窗前看到了那个人。  
只见那人衣衫半褪背光而立，散下的白金色发丝垂及蝴蝶骨，裸露的肩头隐约可见昨夜翻云覆雨而留下的印记。  
甚美。  
金建学朦朦胧胧地唤他一声“Elsa”。  
那人转过身来，黑暗中看不分明他的神情，只有隐隐约约顺着眼角向下流淌着反射着微光的小溪。  
金建学感受到自己的喉头有些哽咽，好像是被什么东西堵住了。吐不出，却也咽不下。  
“你这三年，到底有没有真正爱过我？”  
这句话像是海底潜水的鱼吐出的一长串泡泡，一旦浮出水面，李抒澔的世界便如冬日碎裂的冰面般逐渐分离。  
“Leedo，其实我——”

其实李抒澔很早就喜欢上金建学了。  
这比他想象之中的还要早。  
这比金建学爱上他也要早。  
从初见那天金建学痞里痞气歪着头看他，却又规规矩矩地端着酒杯向他敬酒叫他“哥”的时候，李抒澔就喜欢上他了。  
还记得那个满天星河的夜晚，那个穿着破洞牛仔裤随意地躺在房顶上面翘着二郎腿的男孩。  
李抒澔其实一点也不担心弄脏礼服的，他也好想陪他一起看星星。  
只是当时他还没有高中毕业，李抒澔想，要不等他毕业吧，等毕业之后再告诉他隐藏在哥哥心中的小心思也不会迟吧。  
其实，大学的久别重逢李抒澔内心的狂喜被他压抑地很好，在心肺中蹭蹭滤过，在脸上便只呈现出一副恰到好处、不远不近的问候性笑容。  
其实，话剧Frozen庆功宴的酒后乱性李抒澔并没有断片，所发生的一切他都记得清清楚楚。  
且在未来金建学不在身边的日子里，曾一遍一遍地回放在他飘渺的梦里。  
其实，他本来以为大学告白是再好不过的事情，一切的一切大概都会顺理成章地推进，水到渠成。  
只是很久之前，当他第一次证据确凿地得知金英助是金建学同父异母的哥哥的时候就明白了，他和金建学大概注定了结局会是殊途同归。  
“李抒澔，你从小和我一同长大，我的为人你也是知道的。我们在一起吧，在一起的话我让你入股我们公司。我会花所有的钱去捧你，让你实现你所有的愿望。”  
“可是，你一直都是我最亲近的朋友啊，Ravn。”  
“所以，是因为我弟弟金建学吗？”  
李抒澔终还是沉默了。  
于是，明明要以化学硕士毕业的李抒澔，愣是被金英助没收了毕业文凭。

其实，他当初对于入股金英助的公司也是不情愿的，以至于花了三年的时间才成立了个人企划社。  
他原本在想，作为金英助公司的艺人，能远远地看着他爱的男孩慢慢长大，偶尔约会，偶尔做爱，大概也会是一件及其幸福的事情。  
只是三年前那段忙于签合同的一天，金英助忽然甩在他的会议桌上一叠花花绿绿的照片，仔细看可以看到金建学揽着他笑靥肆意的模样。  
“抒澔，你说，'当红艺人李抒澔为签合同睡公司老总弟弟'这样的标题会不会冲上明天的热搜头条？”  
温柔又清纯无辜笑容之下隐藏的居心叵测让他感到不寒而栗，紧握着有点颤抖的拳还是出卖了他内心的想法。  
“金英助，杀敌一千自损八百值得吗？”  
“那你呢？金建学呢？他也值得吗？”  
李抒澔看着咫尺之间明明十几年老友却显得万分陌生的脸，音节像是梗在了喉口，无论如何也咔不出来。  
良久，他才说出那句“我答应和你弟弟分开，只是请你不要再为难他，毕竟是你弟弟。”  
他看到金英助的嘴角嘲讽般地翘起。  
“你还真是对他深情不改。”  
“是。”  
因为，他是我这辈子绝无仅有的挚爱。  
如果在一起只会带给他伤害，那么我宁愿在看不到他的地方让他快乐。

“Leedo，其实我也好想——”  
我也好想和你一同拥有每一次的歇斯底里；  
也好想和你不顾行人的目光一把揽过你在川流不息的行人中站在红绿灯下拥吻；  
也好想毫无顾忌地和你一起在水里嬉戏哪怕全身湿透也要把为数不多的灿烂笑颜留给我；  
也好想在你将要从高楼坠落的最后一秒拉紧你的手让你再也不会放开我；  
也好想和你一起坐上逃离的列车将所有灯红酒绿车水马龙全部甩在模糊的玻璃后；  
也好想在本初子午线将你紧紧地拥进怀里任凭地球上的第一缕阳光将我们缠绕在一起；  
也好想肆无忌惮地将跑车油门踩到最底任凭耳边疾驰的风卷走你我之间的所有顾虑与纠葛；  
也好想在每一次接近云端的高潮中扣紧你的后背直到指甲嵌入你被汗水浸湿的肌肤；  
只有这些时间我才会知道我是完全属于你的。  
而你，也在完完全全地爱着我。

“只是——”  
只是如今我也已而立之年，我少了好多年轻时那种赌上一切的勇气。  
随着年龄的增长，真的会磨灭掉热情和冲动，冷静太多时候都是我不再想要拥有的东西。  
Leedo，你还小，你还年轻体盛，你还会遇到更合适的人，不过也许那个人不再会是我了。  
我会包容你的所有莽撞，却又在嫉妒你的所有冲动的潇洒。  
爱是不应该夹杂着嫉妒的。

“建学，其实我曾经，真的，真的，很认真很刻骨铭心地深爱过你。”  
可他却忽然想要再重温一次年轻时那横冲直撞的一腔孤勇。  
他曾一脚踏空，将自己的前半生摔碎在了带着余温的夏日晚风中。  
只是不知道此刻再重新收拾起来会不会为时已晚。  
仿佛闭上眼睛就可以屏蔽窗外一切翻天覆地车水马龙的喧嚣。  
于是整个世界便只剩下两个人的心跳。  
扑通。扑通。  
扑通。

*  
金建学不知什么时候又睡了过去。等到他早上醒来的时候，李抒澔不出预料地已经走了。  
他撑着赤裸的上身从床上坐起，心里抑制不住地失落，却又在看到床头备好的早饭的时候笑了笑，尽管他已然知道这早饭的味道一定是不敢恭维。  
金建学习惯性地拿起床头的遥控器，打开电视看晨间新闻，没想到屏幕亮起便又是李抒澔那张熟悉的脸。  
标红的新闻标题已然变成了“著名歌手李抒澔深夜发ins疑似回应恋情”，屏幕上滚动着几张图片，甚至还配上了李抒澔在不久前演唱会改动歌词的视频。  
金建学慌忙翻出手机点开ins，不出意料地在未读信息中看到了有人艾特自己的小红点。  
点击进入便是李抒澔的Instagram，配图是一张冰雪奇缘里Kristoff和Elsa拥抱的画面。  
配文只有一句话：  
“从遇见你的那一刻起，我的世界便在劫难逃。”

他的抒澔终还是为了他勇敢了一次。


End file.
